dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Olandra
Lore= Northeast of Alentia lies Olandra, the northernmost explored region in Auratia. Olandra is a mostly calm region with blue skies and clear weather on most days, making it a welcome environment for adventurers who have recently braved the harsh environments of Wintertide and Alentia. But looks aren't everything, as Olandra is hiding a dark secret. Ironwing Lair Ironwing Lair is a natural cavern home to hostile creatures and an extremely rare plant guarded by the near-extinct Ironwing dragons. Like other giant-winged dragons, the Ironwings have a bad habit of leaving the half-eaten carcasses of their victims strewn about the cave. The decomposing corpses emit poisonous gases, although the Ironwing dragons themselves seem to be naturally immune to their harmful effects. There is an edible plant that grows in Ironwing Lair called Rotten Seratula, which, despite its unsavory name and appearance, is actually prized for its medicinal properties and is therefore quite valuable. Also known as Sailor's Seratula, this plant was consumed in large amounts by seafarers in times past in order to stave off hunger and alleviate some of the illnesses brought about by a spartan life at sea. Rotten Seratula is related to the Gray Seratula found in Luketic Forest, but this variety grows only in dark caves and requires nutrients from fresh corpses in order to thrive. Herbalists would pay a pretty penny for the harvest to be had here...but is it worth the risk? Bloodlust Crypt From the outside, Bloodlust Crypt appears to be nothing special, merely part of an old graveyard that has suffered from prolonged neglect. Its outer walls are decayed and crumbling, and the surrounding trees, allowed to grow freely, have formed a thick canopy obscuring any light from entering the graveyard. The crypt entrance is guarded by two gargoyles with features distorted and weathered by the passage of time. The metal door has been forced open, likely the work of tomb raiders. Recently this crypt has become the haunting ground of fiendish Bloodberry addicts. Always thirsty for the dark juice of the Bloodberry, these foul-smelling addicts can become quite aggressive, preventing most investigators from even entering. Those that have attempted to probe the depths of the crypt have reported seeing bloody handprints on the walls and a noxious purple mist that permeates the interior. This purple mist is said to cause hallucinations and feelings of nausea. Luketic Cave Luketic Cave was formed naturally deep within Luketic Forest, sandwiched in between two steep cliffs. Its strategic location makes it extremely easy to defend and extremely difficult to attack. On the outside, Luketic Cave looks like large, linear crack in the cliff. Light is able to pour in from the crack at the top of the cliff, illuminating the entrance. The entrance to the cave is wide, allowing the giants to move in and out easily. The giants have a defensive measure in place at the entrance: the smarter giants have used large pieces of wood to build a wall and gate. It also helps disguise the entrance, making it difficult to see with the naked eye. They even have an anti-cavalry barricade in place. The size of this barricade is enormous, and it would be difficult to break through even with a steam locomotive. The interior of the cave is also quite complex, with huge differences in elevation. The Draconic Giants made use of this fact, and have established multiple strategic checkpoints within the cave. This has made the interior nigh-impenetrable, leading to many elite scouts getting killed in their infiltration attempts. The actions of the Draconic Giants are bizarre and mysterious. They keep a very low profile. Despite the fact that all of the villages in Luketic Forest know of their existence, there have never been any incidences of conflict. This unsettling behavior has put the village guards under a lot of pressure, and so they have been constantly reinforcing village defenses and keeping watch on the Draconic Giant's movement. Despite the giants using Luketic Cave's geographical position to their defensive advantage, most scouts have been unsuccessful in gathering information (a diplomatic way of saying that none of them have made it back alive). Given this, the humans are certain that the Draconic Giants are planning something major. Luketic Forest is getting more and more dangerous, which is not good for traveling merchants. They have to hire mercenaries for security. |-|Dungeons= |-|Quests= Olandra Quests by Region Redruth *Main Quests **First Fight, Then Find **First Farm, Then Find **Abducted Legendary Dragon *Daily Quests **Proof of Victory **Pull Out Their Claws **Food Shortage Zartin Path *Main Quests **Release the Legendary Dragon Zartin Plains Temple of Valgray *Main Quests **Before Goblins Take Them All **Valgray's Altar of Sacrifice **Valgray's Message *Hidden Quests **Ancient Utensil Old Temple of Valgray *Main Quests **Retrieve the Stone Slabs **Skytouched Dragon Statue **Valgray's Last Words **Valgray's Literature Valden *Main Quests **The Priest's Records **Dragon-tongued Hunter **Beneficial Exchange **On Auromia's Terrace *Daily Quests **Hot & Spicy Braised Tongue **A New Source of Wealth **Trendy Ornaments **Materials for Armors North Piercing Wood Auromia's Terrace *Main Quests **Auromia **The Hermit of Auromia's Terrace Ironwing Lair (Dungeon) Herbalist Camp *Main Quests **Ridiculous Task **Mixing Medicine **Precious Medicine **Valgray's Sorrow **Hope of Saving Valgray *Normal Quests **The More Dangerous The More Valuable **The Joy Of Helping Others **Experiment Assistant *Hidden Quests **Elegy of a Herbalist South Piercing Wood *Normal Quests **Blood Widow's Women **Secret Recipe of Blood Widow **Delivering News **Hunt the Glutton **Old Master of Quemiller **Tough Hungry Dragon Fighters Wift *Main Quests **The Doctor Is Busy **Down with the Hungry Dragons **But I Need the Medicine **The Bloodberry Cure **There Are Side Effects **The Master's Notebook **Another Expert **The Master's Notebook **Another Expert *Normal Quests **Urgent Potion Ingredient **Missing Potion Apprentice **Welcome Party For "Master" **List Of Materials For Repair **Restricted Dye Material **Tools Are Neither Good Nor Evil **Bring Back The Brother Who Has Gone Astray **Revenge *Daily Quests **Buying Fine Crown Feathers **Ingredients For Color Fixative **Psychedelic Bee Tail Spine **Grafting **Goblin's Voodoo Doll **Nutritious Flower Seeds *Hidden Quests **Human Bone Toy? **Bone Jigsaw Puzzle **Check The Weight Of The Bones Lake Orinth *Normal Quests **Confusion of the Spirit Water Walker **Listen To The Sound Of Waterfall West Luketic Forest *Normal Quests **Save the Apprentice **Repair Material Beyond Imagination **Pests of the Orchard **Artificial Pest Problem **No Entry For Goblins And Lunatics **Mad Goblins' Controller **Punish The Maniac East Luketic Forest Luketic Logging Camp *Normal Quests **Total Recall **Confessions of a Coward **Looking For The Team Members **Unexpected **Source of Bloodberries? **Hot Potato *Hidden Quests **Special Pipe Bloodlust Crypt (Dungeon) *Hidden Quests **Rover's Letter Luketic Valley *Main Quests **Seek Help from Handras' Followers *Normal Quests **Apothecary In a Mad Rush **The Way To Resist Poison Mist **This Is Not Concern **The Whereabouts of Ogil Smith **Faith In The Darkness *Hidden Quests **Another Form Of Reunion Venomvale *Main Quests **Gathering of Antidote Ingredients **Produce the Antidote **Venomvale Evacuation **Search for the Antidote Recipe *Normal Quests **Rescue The Villagers **The Wish For Death **No Sweat *Hidden Quests **Strange Handicraft Yarfare *Main Quests **Results of the Analysis **Result: Unusable **Improvements Needed **Whole New Ball Game *Normal Quests **Genuine Mother's Love **Help Out Reluctantly **Migrated Devourer **Suppress The Enemy By Force **The Situation That Can't Be Changed **Crackle No.1 **Become Justice In The Eyes of Children *Daily Quests **Drive Out The Giants **Delicious Mushroom Dish **The Lost Script **Formula For Healing **Gangster's Interrogation Tool **A Request From Chukur *Hidden Quests **Return The Belonging Luketic Cave *Normal Quests **Damsel In Distress **Clear The Surrounding Threats Khalon Beach South Luketic Forest Bloodhound Bandit Den Khalon Warf *Main Quests **Scout's Dead Body **Possibility of Poisoning **Autopsy Assistant **No Simple Matter **In Search of the Truth **To Porthis *Normal Quests **Bug Repelling Work **Developing an Antidote **Reverse Operation **Healthy Competition **Information and Subordinates **Send Them To Their Doom **The Problem of Dragon and Turtle **Turn Them Into Real Skeletons **Trapped in The Poison Mist **Fury of Fishermen **Twisted Belief **Paint the South Sea Red **Break Rusty Blade **Fanatic **Cleanse The Poison Den **The Secret of Blood Addict *Daily Quests **The Secret of Delicacy **Can't Do Without It **The Best Part **Treasure At The Bay **Various Uses **Wanted: Rusty Blade Pirate **Wanted: Mad Handras Follower **Catch The Tail of The Bloodhound Tempest Gorge (Dungeon) |-|Dragons= Ancient and Rare *Scarlet Bloom *Verdant Fin *Indigo Stone *Crimson Thorn *Crimson Ironwing Dragon *Devlish Ironclaw Dragon Common *Ironwing Dragon *Scarlet Feeler *Blood Tail *Green Marble *Red Horn *Luketic Rageclaw Dragon *Khalon Rockback Dragon *Zartin Bristleback Dragon *Ornith Rockflyer Dragon *Luketic Spearcrown Dragon *Zartin Impcrown Dragon *Zartin Thresher Dragon *Luketic Wolfwing Dragon |-|Eggs= Green Eggs * Drifting - Green (100%) - Ironwing Dragon / Zartin Bristleback Dragon / Luketic Spearcrown Dragon / Zartin Impcrown Dragon / Luketic Rageclaw Dragon / Luketic Wolfwing Dragon / Zartin Thresher Dragon / Orinth Aquaflyer Dragon Blue Eggs * Azure Blue - Blue (30%) - Brimstone / Skitter / Vextide ||| Green (70%) - Golden Mask / Red Horn / Blood Tail / Emerald Scale / Scarlet Feeler Purple Eggs * Carefreeness - Purple (20%) - Scarlet Bloom / Recursive Nightmare ||| Blue (45%) - Crimson Blackblood Dragon King / Midnight ||| Green (35%) - Green Marble / Khalon Rockback Dragon Orange Eggs *'Limpidity '- Purple (100%) - Verdant Fin / Indigo Stone Dungeon Eggs *'Cleverness' - Purple (60%) - Crimson Thorn / Indigo Stone ||| Blue (40%) - Crimson Ironwing Dragon / Devilish Ironclaw Dragon **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Ironwing Lair and Bloodlust Crypt. * Fallen - Purple (75%) - Balge / Crimson Thorn ||| Blue (25%) - Indigo Stone / Verdant Fin ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Shrine of Handras. Category:Auratia Category:Zones Category:Map Category:Olandra